Mixed Blood
by epicfrenchfry
Summary: After the end of the second Wizarding War, Harry and gang thought they could get some peace. They were wrong. Percy and friends were enjoying a normal lunchtime at Camp when suddenly Hecate decided to toss them along with the HP crew into the Warriors world to fight a whole new war. Gotta love them goddesses. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER, OR WARRIORS!


This is a crossover for Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Warriors. Though of course, since I can't catagorize it under all three I only did the second two. This was first posted on my Wattpad account under the same name, but I decided to post it here too. Hope you like it! ^3^

* * *

Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I had just scraped part of my steak into the brazier and muttered, "Poseidon," when several people at the Hecate table said, "Hello, mother!"

I looked up, engulfed in the smell of sea breeze, to stare at Hecate, the goddess of magic. She gazed coldly back at me, then turned to Dionysus.

"I told you I would get you back for that 'highly amusing prank' you pulled on me, Wine Breath." She said with a smile. "This is my revenge. I will be sending you and a select few of your campers to an alternate dimension, where you will live for the next month, or until you learn some respect."

"That'll take a while." I muttered. Several campers snickered, Dionysus scowled at me, but Hecate simply smiled.

"That, Percy Jackson, is where you come in. _You_ will be going along."

"What? No!" I cried. "Why me? What did I do?"

"There are some people that you need to meet." She replied simply. She waved her hand, and immediately Dionysus, Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, and I rose into the air. My body was twisting, shrinking, fur was growing, and then I stood on the marble floor as a cat. Some campers from the Ares cabin shrieked with laughter. I wish I could reach them so I could claw them.

"What did you do to me?" I yelped. My scream came out as a yowl, but somehow I knew everyone could understand me. Hecate walked up to and said, "Your name will be Seabreeze."

Several minutes later, everybody had their new names. Dionysus became Grapenose, Annabeth became Owlwing, Chiron became Cloudgaze, and Grover became Leafheart.

"Goodbye, and good luck on your 'quest'." Hecate finished, and with another wave of her hand we vanished and then appeared again in a grassy hollow. My legs buckled and I collapsed.

**Harry's POV**

It happened in the Great Hall. I stabbed my fork at a piece of chicken, when suddenly I and a number of other people rose into the air. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Draco Malfoy, and I twisted in midair, evolved into cats, and plopped onto the floor. Everyone stared at us in shock as I examined my reflection in a golden plate.

I had spiky black fur and bright green eyes, and my lightning scar split my forehead. Draco was pale and creamy-white with gray eyes. Ron was ginger with blue eyes, and Hermione was fluffy brown with dark brown eyes. Luna was cream with sky blue eyes, Neville was dark gray with yellow eyes, and Ginny was flaming orange with light brown eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, staring at his own paws. Ginny flicked him over the ear with her tail, her eyes sparkling.

"Why are you _happy_ about this? I'm a _cat_!" Draco wailed in dismay. Luna immediately stopped smiling and looked at him.

"I suspect the Nargles are behind it." She decided.

"Yeah, alright, but why exactly _are_ we cats?" The second I finished the sentence, each of us disappeared in a _poof_ and a surprised yowl.

It was rather like traveling by Portkey. Blue smoke swirled around us, and it felt as though my body was being stretched. As we spiraled, things flashed by, images of trees and grassy meadows. When we finally stopped, we were in a clearing. Two other groups of cats were also there, one on the other side of the field, and one partially obscured from view by a series of brambles. There were a lot of cats in the second group.

One was horribly familiar, crouching in a tree and watching me with narrowed eyes. "Ron. Hermione. Look at that cat in the willow tree. Recognize him?" Their jaws fell open. My heart sank. Don't we ever get a break?

* * *

So... do you like it? *crosses fingers* It seems to be pretty popular on Wattpad so I thought I'd give it a try over here ^3^ Leave your thoughts in a review~


End file.
